Misguided Ghosts
by all-i-wanted-was-you93
Summary: She's running for her past while searching within it. He strictly looks to the future, but agrees to aid her on this confusing journey she has set for herself. What will become of it?
1. Chapter 1

She walked into a bar in Tortuga warily, scabbard hanging at her hip. Her brown hair was pulled up under a hat that hid her eyes. Sweat from the humid Caribbean climate ran down her back. She was being chased. She had to get out of Tortuga as soon as possible.

Hearing yelling from the streets, she dashed out a door and into an alley. She ran to the docks, seeing a familiar black ship disembarking from port.

'Perfect!' she thought to herself, running for the gangplank and making it on with the last group of men loading the ship. Going unnoticed, she slipped beneath the shadows and completely out of sight beneath the stairs leading up to the bridge.

The captain began to shout orders from above her. His voice was stern… and somewhat familiar to her.

Footsteps descended the stairs and right over the top of her came the captain. He was retiring to his cabin.

'Oh no. No, no, no, no, no.' she thought to herself, sliding further into the corner and hoping to God that she wouldn't be seen. Alas, she was found.

The captain turned his dark eyes on her and a small smile graced his lips. "Ah, what do we have here?" he grinned, sauntering further into the small out cove. His gold teeth caught the light from the lantern hanging on the wall. The woman cowered into the shadows. "I see you. No need to hide." The captain paused for a moment, cocking his head. "I won't hurt you." He held out a hand with rings on each finger to her. She hesitated, but took it. His hand was rough and calloused, she noticed, as he pulled her to her feet. His face, though half covered by shadow, was very handsome. His dark brown eyes became wide as he looked at her.

"Cap'n, it's frightful bad luck-" Gibbs started.

"Stow it, Mr. Gibbs." The captain ordered. "What brings you to me ship, darling?" The woman stayed silent, narrowing her eyes. "Mmm, a silent one." He murmured, turning to Gibbs. "I like 'em silent."

"Aye, sir." Gibbs grinned, "Don't we all."

"Well, missy, why don't you come with me?" the Captain said, taking her elbow. She didn't protest. "So, I'll ask again. What brings you aboard?" Holly watched him closely.

"What does it matter?" she asked.

"She speaks." The captain grinned, leaning against the table. The keepsakes dangling from his hair flashed in the candlelight as he turned to grab a plump glass bottle. "Are you going to answer?" She stayed silent. Jack watched her closely, stepping towards her. Holly didn't move, just kept her eyes on his. "Well, if you won't answer… then it's to the brig with you, darling." Narrowing her eyes, she held out her hands to be shackled. He lifted his chin in challenge and reached for the shackles on the table. He carefully clasped them around her wrists and called Gibbs. He unclipped her scabbard. With what looked liked hesitation on his features, Jack spoke again, "Take 'er to the brig, Mister Gibbs." Holly let her eyes linger on his for a moment, then followed Gibbs out of the captain's quarters.

Jack watched her leave, her hips swaying back and forth seductively. He could feel his groin tighten at the sight of the beautiful girl's body. He'd never had a woman that dressed in breeches and a shirt similar to his own. Oh, were those breeches tight across her arse and thighs. It'd been months since he bedded a woman.

How could he effectively captain his ship when there was a beautiful woman sitting in his brig?

Holly pulled her coat as tight as she could around her. The brig of the _Black Pearl _was cold and wet. All she wanted was warmth and maybe a bit of food; her stomach screamed in protest.

Footsteps from above alerted her that someone was coming. The first mate came down the stairs, holding a lantern. "Miss Holly, the captain would like to speak with ye." Nodding, she waited for him to unlock the door and lead her back to Jack's cabin.

"The shackles won't be necessary, Mister Gibbs." Jack spoke once the door was closed. His low, smooth voice sent shivers down Holly's spine. He was across the cabin from her, staring intently out the window.

"You sent for me?" she spoke quietly. The Captain smiled a small smirk, his gold teeth glinting off the candlelight just like before.

"I assumed that maybe now you would give up and tell me what it is you are planning to do by stowing away on this ship." Jack said, looking over at her. She was quiet for a moment.

"Just as I stated before… What is this information to you, Captain Sparrow?" she said quietly. He walked towards her and stopped just a few feet from her.

"What are you hiding?" he said bluntly. "I'm sure as hell not going to guess it." Holly pursed her lips for a moment in thought.

"What is in it for me if I give up this information?"

"We won't kill you. How does that sound?" Jack answered, stepping closer. In one movement he took her hat off her head to reveal long, red hair that flowed down to her mid-back. "Ahhh," he grinned. "It must have been difficult for you to pretend a man." Holly set her plump, pink lips in a thin line and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to take this as a compliment?"

"Take it as you want, love." He grinned, taking a swig of rum. She would allow the pet names for now. She didn't know how long she would be able to stand them. "Are you going to tell me why you're on my ship? Or do you suppose we'll have to whip it out of you?" Holly stared stubbornly at him.

"How can I be sure that you won't turn on me?" she countered, watching him closely as he moved around her.

"We're pirates, love. We cheat and we lie. You cannot be sure." There was the glint in the teeth again.

"I suppose you would turn me in for a handsome amount of money, would you not?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I think not. Why would I give up something as pretty as you?" he asked, grinning.

"However, you have had a tussle with the Company, have you not?" At the mention of the East India Trading Company, Jack shuddered.

"So, you have heard of me."

"Who hasn't, Captain Sparrow?" she replied.

"At least someone gets the title correct." He grinned. Holding back an eye roll, Holly watched him "What about you, love?"

"What about me?"

"What is your title?" he clarified, sipping his rum.

"Captain." She answered. He almost choked on it, swallowing quickly.

"And your name?" he asked.

"Holly." she said, giving him as little information about her as possible.

"Captain Holly…?" he trailed off in question.

"Killigrew." She answered. His eyebrows rose.

"And your ship?"

"Gone to Davy Jones' locker." She answered, no emotion in her voice whatsoever. Clucking his tongue, Jack sat in a chair at his table.

"Shame." He paused, clearing the chair next to him of some of his clothes. "Sit," The female captain did as told. "So, what are you running from?"

"Same thing you used to." She said, looking at him through her dark lashes.

"The Trading Company, eh?" Once she nodded, he spoke again, "That wasn't so hard. Was it, love?"

"Don't call me "love"." She warned.

"You're quiet and feisty." Jack grinned. "I like it." Holly couldn't resist rolling her eyes this time.

"Don't try to court me, Sparrow." Holly warned again, standing. "You cannot bed me as easily as you bed your "salty wenches" in port."

"What makes you think I intend to bed you?" he smirked.

"You just implied it." She reminded him. "I know about you. I-"

"What do you know about me? Do tell, dearie."

"I choose not." She said.

"Not a wise choice." He stated, setting his rum down. Holly watched him closely, brown eyes surveying his every move. Jack crossed his arms over his chest and watched her as well.

"Mark my words, Captain Sparrow." She paused, leaning so that her lips were next to his ear. "I have my ways. You may not like them, but I do not give a damn what you want." With that, she stood and walked back out onto the deck.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack paced behind Gibbs, who was manning the wheel. "I've never had a woman say anything like that to me before." He paused, stopping at Gibbs' side. "Have you?"

"Nah, captain." He said, trying to suppress his grin.

"Should I allow her out of the brig?" he wondered out loud.

"If it were up to me, I would allow it." Gibbs answered. "Would ye like me to go get 'er?" Jack thought for a moment, and then nodded. His first mate hurried down below.

"Damn woman." Jack muttered, taking the wheel. A few moments later, the familiar red head of hair emerged from the decks below. She closed her eyes and smiled at the feeling of the hot, Caribbean sun on her face. His hand slipped from the wheel, making him almost fall onto the deck. Some of the crew snickered, but stopped when their captain threw them a glare. Holly pulled her coat off and began to walk towards the helm. He watched closely. Her brown eyes finally lifted to his. He squirmed beneath her gaze.

"Captain Sparrow," she greeted, draping her coat over the railing in front of them.

"Captain Killigrew," he nodded. Holly was silent, but silently teased him with a smirk. "What are you grinning at?"

"Nothing." She laughed, running her hand over the wood of the _Black Pearl_. "What provoked you to let me from the brig?"

"I assumed that you would enjoy being out here." Pausing, he flipped open his compass. "Was I not to assume that?"

"No, you were correct in your assumption." She admitted. Her hair tousled in the wind.

"You and I must discuss the terms of your… er… stay on the ship." He said, waving his hand to find the words. Holly leaned against the railing and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You begin." She said quietly.

"No, you begin. What do you expect to get out of this?" he said.

"I want to find my daughter." She said quietly. Jack froze.

"Beg pardon?"

"My daughter. She was taken from me by the Trading Company." Holly repeated, looking at her feet. Tears prickled at her eyes. "They want me… so they sunk my ship and took her. I couldn't get to her fast enough… I-" she stopped herself, taking a deep breath. Jack was speechless.

"What do I get in return?" he asked. What happened to the woman that had confronted him in his cabin just the previous night?

"Anything you want." Holly said confidently, lifting her gaze to his. "Anything, Jack. Please." He could feel himself giving in.

"Alright." He sighed. Her eyes lit up, but she didn't move. "I will help you find your daughter."

"Thank you." She said quietly, aching to hug him. But, she remained in her spot.

"Aye." He said quietly. "Don't thank me quite yet, love."

Holly sat behind Jack, watching him navigate and steer the _Black Pearl_. The hot midday sun beat down on her shoulders that had been bared as she the wind had continuously blown her shirt. Jack had shed his coat to the railing next to hers, and his dark brown dreadlocks flowed with the wind.

"Do you have anything for me to do yet?" she asked quietly. Jack turned back to her and gave her a small smile.

"No, love. I'll let you know when I do." His gaze lingered on her bare shoulders, his lips curled into a small smirk. "However… you could come stand off to the side and allow me to admire you." She tried not to smile at his charming ways, but failed.

"I did say anything, didn't I." she pulled herself to her feet and followed his request. Jack's gold teeth glinted in the sunlight. Holly leaned against the railing next to their jackets and let her hair fall behind her bare shoulders. "Is this acceptable?"

"Aye, love." He grinned. Jack watched as she closed her eyes and tipped her face towards the sun. The wind blew her shirt so he could see the curves of her body. He would have never guessed in a million lifetimes that she had given birth.

"Where are we headed?" she asked conversationally. He broke out of his stupor.

"Port Royal." He answered, calling Mr. Gibbs to the helm. "Take over, Mr. Gibbs. I must find something for Captain Killigrew to do." His first mate nodded and took over. Holly walked alongside Jack onto the deck.

"Why Port Royal?"

"Because that is one of the largest East India Trading Company ports, love. And I have some friends who just might be able to help us."


	3. Chapter 3

Holly followed Jack quickly through the streets of Port Royal. "Who exactly are the friends?" she asked quietly as they slipped down a dimly lit alleyway.

"Well, she's more of a friend…" he trailed off, sauntering to a door across from the alley and knocking on it. "She and I go way back. Thick as thieves."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," a woman greeted, smiling good heartedly at him. "You are the last person I thought would be showing up at my door."

"Well, love, I decided to drop in for a quick visit." He said, charming her.

"Uncle Jack!" a little boy of about five yelled, rushing to hug him.

"Ahhh, there you are, young William." He grinned, ruffling the little boy's hair. "You look more and more like your father each day, eh? Poor boy."

"I wanna be a pirate just like you and dad!" he grinned, jumping up and down.

"Will, go finish cleaning your mess. Then you can speak with Uncle Jack." The woman smiled.

"Elizabeth, this is Captain Holly Killigrew. Captain, Mrs. Elizabeth Turner." He introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth smiled, shaking her hand politely.

"Likewise." Holly smiled back. They stepped into the house, and closed the door. "'Uncle Jack', eh?" she teased.

"Oh, stow it." He grumbled. They sat down at the table in the middle of the room while Elizabeth plated some dinner for them. Holly's stomach groaned in anticipation. "You might want to get that checked out."

"Shut it, Sparrow." She said, digging into the food that Elizabeth placed in front of her.

"So, Jack, what do you need from me this time?"

"I need you to flag your husband down." Jack said, getting right to the point.

"Why?"

"Because this young missy to your left needs to find her daughter." He explained. "I know William has connections that will most definitely help us find her."

"You know that the only way to find him is took me aboard." She said, looking towards a closet. "I have the heart and I'm not going to let you take it."

"Then come with us." Jack compromised.

"What about Will?" she asked about her son.

"He can come with us. I could use a cabin boy." Jack grinned, gold teeth standing out in the candlelight.

"Jack," Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head.

"Please, Elizabeth?" He asked, pouting. Rolling her eyes, she pursed her lips in thought.

"I don't know, Jack." Pausing, Elizabeth played with some food on her plate. "Fine." She said.

"Excellent. Meet us at the _Pearl_, darling. We set sail as soon as you get there." Jack grinned, donning his jacket that he had shed not too long before. Holly jumped to her feet.

"Thank you so much, Elizabeth." She said, hugging the woman tightly. Taken aback, Elizabeth laughed and hugged her.

"It's my pleasure… Hurry. We'll meet you as soon as possible." She said quickly. Holly nodded and followed Jack out into the street.

"Come, come, dearie. We don't have all night." He said, grabbing her hand to drag her back to the _Black Pearl_. Her hand tingled beneath his touch, which immediately surprised her. Pushing away her surprise, she hurried after Jack. Suddenly, he spun and pressed her against the wall. Holly gasped, hands immediately grabbing and fisting his jacket. He leaned close, his hair shielding their faces. "Don't move, love." She took short breaths as he leaned in close.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching as he stared at her lips. His arm moved above her on the wall so he could lean closer.

"There are guards over there. They don't see us, we don't get locked in the fort's jail." he whispered, breath tickling her face. Her brown eyes were wide. Once Jack could hear that the men had turned down another road, he stepped away. It left her cold and wanting him that close again. He motioned for her to follow, and hurried down to the docks. Holly ran after him through the moonlit streets.

"Jack, slow down." She hissed, feeling her ankle begin to ache.

"You there!" they heard from behind.

"Jack," she said in a warning tone. He grabbed her hand once again and they hurried onto the _Pearl_. The guard stood at the end of the dock and watched closely, but soon turned and headed back towards the village. Holly leaned against the railing of the ship, trying to catch her breath. Jack sat on the stairs, staring up at the stars as he did the same. "Why her, Jack?" she suddenly asked, sitting next to him.

"Her husband is William Turner, the man who took over for Davy Jones." He explained. "I'm assuming you know the story."

"I do." She confirmed. Jack watched her closely as she played with her frayed sleeve. Holly stood, gingerly stepping on her foot connected to her hurt ankle.

"You're limping." He noted, standing quickly.

"I'm fine." She said quietly, favoring her good ankle. "I have had a bad ankle for years."

"You have to sit." He told her, taking her elbow. Jack led her to his cabin and sat her in a chair.

"I'm fine." She repeated softly. He sat across from her.

"What makes it feel better?" he asked, carefully taking her boot off. Holly hissed in pain, but blinked in surprise as he began to rub and massage her sore ankle. No man had ever treated her like this. "Holly?"

"Mmm?" she murmured.

"Does that feel better?" he murmured, looking into her eyes. Her heart thumped against her chest as she nodded.

She couldn't trust a man. Especially a pirate…

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

Jack looked at the glazed over look in Holly's eyes as they both manned the wheel for the night. "Go to bed, love. I'll be fine." He said, searching her out.

"I'm fine, Captain Sp-"

"Jack." He said. "We're both captains, we should be on a first name basis."

"Jack," she smiled. "I'm fine."

"Your ankle is not bothering you? At all?" he asked skeptically.

Pursing her lips, Holly answered, "No." He clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"You still shouldn't be standing on it." He said quietly. Holly leaned against the railing again, taking the weight off her bad ankle.

"Better?" she asked playfully.

"Somewhat." He smiled, golden teeth catching her eye. Holly could almost feel his body as close to hers as it had been before in the alleyway. She wanted him so badly to push her against that cold stonewall again with his arms above her.

She shouldn't want that. Why would he want her in that way anyway?

Holly pushed away from the railing and rested her arms on the wheel- the only thing keeping their bodies apart. Jack's eyes watched hers. They watched each other for a moment before Holly moved around the wheel and tested the waters, placing a hand on his arm. His arm wrapped her waist and pulled her to him. His other hand quickly placed the rope over the wheel to hold the ship's course, then cupped her cheek. He moved his head down and hers reacted quickly, moving up.

Their lips met halfway and something was sparked inside their bodies. Holly's hands gripped his jacket tightly as he swept her against his hard, warm body against his. Her mind swam with thoughts of what this kiss could lead to… very inappropriate thoughts, they were.

Suddenly, she pushed him away and looked up at him with wide, dark eyes. "Jack, I can't." she said, shaking her head. He was completely and utterly confused as she hurried down the stairs and to his quarters. Blinking, he took the rope from the wheel and checked their course. After awhile, his first mate joined him at the helm.

"I can take over, cap'n." Gibbs smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Thank you, Mister Gibbs." He said, walking down the stairs and into his cabin slowly. Holly was already in the bed that he had put on the ship for herself, along with one for young Will and Elizabeth, who were also already in bed. He had to be quiet now. He couldn't get drunk on rum and stumble around his cabin aimlessly for hours on end anymore.

Holly had stripped to her breeches and shirt. Everything else was folded and stowed beneath her bed. He walked to her bedside and watched as her chest rose and fell with her breathing. His hand itched to pull the covers back and thoroughly study her curves. However, he didn't.

Jack walked over to his secluded bed and began to strip of his clothes, dropping them in a pile next to his bed. He heard Holly stir and watched with longing eyes; that kiss had been powerful. It had moved him in a way that he had never felt before. She wasn't just some salty wench that he chased in Tortuga.

He flopped onto his bed and groaned quietly to himself. It could be a long night.

Holly was the first to wake up the next morning, feeling the ship pitch and the black wood groan. It shifted quickly, making her almost fall off her bed as she quickly pulled her boots and jacket on. Not bothering to fix her hair, she ran out onto deck to see the crew working quickly and efficiently. The sky was as black as the wood that made the _Black Pearl. _

Jack was at the helm, calmly steering his beautiful ship an shouting orders. Heart thumping against her chest, Holly hurried carefully up the stairs and to his side.

"What can I do?" she asked over the waves and wind.

"Check on Elizabeth and Will. Make sure they're okay." He replied, not giving her a glance. Holly wiped the hurt away and hurried back the way she came.

_Why didn't he look at me? _She thought, opening and closing the door to his cabin. _And why am I hurt by it?_

"Elizabeth?" she called, carefully stepping around things that had been displaced by the harsh rocking of the ship.

"We're here." Elizabeth called back, her voice luring Holly to the room connected to Jack's.

"Are you all right?" Holly asked, grabbing onto the wall as the ship shifted sharply.

"We're fine." She nodded, holding onto young Will. "Has Jack given any indication as to when we will be out of this storm?"

"No." Holly replied, shaking her head.

"I hope it's soon." Elizabeth said quietly.

"I do, too." Holly agreed. "I'm going to help on deck. Do you need anything at all?"

"No. Be safe, Holly."

"I will." She assured Elizabeth, smirking slightly. "I live for these moments." Holly hurried back up onto the deck, seeing that the rain had completely saturated Jack's coat and shirt. He was going to be sick if he continued through the storm with cold, wet clothes.

_Why do I care? _She thought, climbing the stairs. Once she was next to Jack, she took the wheel and pushed him towards the way she came from.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You need to change your clothes, Jack." She said quietly.

"I'm fine." He assured her, waving her off. Holly shook her head, pulling on his arm.

"Go." She ordered. His eyes were almost black as he turned them on her.

"What's in it for you?" he asked.

"You won't be ill and I'll get my daughter back." She said harshly. Jack wrenched away from her.

"If you do anything to my ship I will personally take pride in shooting your guts out." He said before turning and hurrying to his cabin. Holly turned to the wheel and carefully steered through the rain and wind.


	5. Chapter 5

Holly groaned as she shifted uncomfortably on her cot. _How did I get in here?_ She thought to herself, opening her eyes slowly. The room was dark, other than the fireplace that was lit. She looked to the foot of her bed, where Jack was slumped in a chair with his hat pulled over his eyes.

As she sat up, a sharp pain went through her side, making her yelp just slightly and just loud enough to wake Jack from his obviously uncomfortable slumber.

"What are you doing?" he said, jumping to his feet. "You can't sit up!"

"Why can't I sit up?" she retorted, holding her side.

"You don't remember any of it?" he questioned, pulling back the blanket that was around her back to inspect her side.

"No. Enlighten me, Captain Sparrow." She hissed, watching him carefully pull her shirt away from the wound.

"You made a bloody stupid move is what you did." He said, carefully tracing the gash in her side with his fingers. Holly hissed again. "The _Pearl _was headed for a reef, and you managed to avoid the reef by steering the ship away. However, you earned this bloody cut from your sword in the process… Gibbs thinks you fell on it. One minute you were standing, the next you were bleeding on the ground."

Holly blinked in response. Jack reached for the bottle of rum not too far from her bed. "No." she said hurriedly. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Yes. It's the only way to avoid infection." Jack protested. Battling with herself, Holly soon nodded.

"Fine. Get it over with." She mumbled, holding her shirt up. The pirate captain dumped a bit of rum onto a piece of cloth and made sure it was well saturated. Holly watched closely. He pressed the cloth to the wound and she instantly cried out in pain, squeezing the shirt material in her hands. "Bloody hell!"

"One more…" he trailed off, dumping a bit more rum on the cloth and repeating his actions. Once he was done, the dressed it with some clean cloth and burned the blood-soaked material. "I really am in debt to you, though."

"Why?" she asked, settling back onto the bed.

"The obvious reasons. You saved me life, me ship… me crew." He said, gold teeth glinting in the firelight as he smiled.

"It was nothing." She waved it off, pulling the blanket tight around her cold body. Holly shivered, brushing her damp, cold hair off her neck carefully. Jack watched her with dark eyes.

"You could've died and it would have been nothing?" he asked skeptically. "What about this daughter we're to find? What would she think?" Holly felt tears come to her eyes as she picked at the blanket.

"They are probably raising her better than I ever could… What kind of mother lives with her daughter on the seas as a pirate captain?" the question was rhetorical, but Jack answered it anyway.

"I, for one, believe that the sea is a great place to raise a child. I grew up on the sea, my father grew up on the sea, my-"

"I didn't, Jack." She said almost angrily. He looked a bit taken aback. "I wish I could raise her the way I was raised… With two parents, a stable household."

"And to raise her by yourself wouldn't be beneficial to her or you?" he asked quietly. Holly stopped herself, eyes wide.

"Maybe to me… but this is not about me. This is about my daughter." She said, looking him in the eyes. Jack moved towards her, brushing a damp lock of curly hair from her face gently. Holly's gaze slowly moved to his lips and he brought their faces closer.

"Are you going to run away again, or will you allow this?" he whispered. She breathed a short breath as he moved close and covered her lips with his.

"Jack?" she breathed as he pushed her carefully back onto the bed. He shushed her quietly, kissing her with gentleness that she had never personally experienced. Her fingers laced through his dreadlocks, crushing his lips against hers.

But, she gasped in pain as he brushed her wounded side. It made him jerk back quickly and push the lust from his eyes.

"You didn't run." He said quietly.

"I don't have the ability." Holly replied, motioning to her side. A small smile came to his lips as he pulled away.

"I'll leave you to yourself." Jack whispered. "Let Elizabeth know if you need anything." She nodded slowly, watching his swagger as he left the cabin.

* * *

><p>Holly's eyes opened as sunlight poured into the room. Jack was by the open window, staring at the sea. Carefully, she sat up and brushed the hair from her eyes. "Jack?" she said quietly.<p>

"I didn't mean to wake you, love." He whispered.

"It's fine." She waved him off, swinging her feet to the floor. He watched her as she held her side in pain. "How deep is that damn cut?"

"Fairly deep." He said, "May I?"

"Yes." Holly said, lifting the hem of her shirt. Jack shook his head at the cut and reached for the rum on the table. "No!" she hissed, stumbling back to the bed.

"Do you want it to fester and become infected?" Jack said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't want to have to throw your dead body of my ship." Holly clamped her mouth shut. "That's what I thought."

"I hate this." She muttered.

"Well, maybe you should be more careful next time." Jack said quietly, undressing her wound. Her head jerked at his comment.

"Pardon? I was saving your ship, Captain Sparrow." She said angrily.

"Why?" he questioned, edging her on.

"Because you are the only person that can help me get to my daughter." She said quickly, hissing in pain as Jack pressed the rum-soaked cloth to her side. "She's the only thing I have left, and I'll be damned if I lose her."

"What did you have before that you lost, hmm?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"That's none of your damned business." Holly spat, pulling her shirt down. She shoved her feet into her boots and pulled her coat on, storming from his cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

Holly sat at the bow of the _Black Pearl_, watching the never-ending sea before her. Her fingers slowly and neatly braided her hair, and then tied it with a long strip of blue cloth to stay. The thick braid swung with the wind.

She used to braid Isabella's hair before the East India Trading Company had taken her. Her memory floated back to her little girl- her long, red hair, her deep brown eyes. Essentially, the little girl was a carbon copy of Holly.

And thank God for that. Holly didn't want any more memories of the man who had ruined her life.

"Holly?" a voice asked from behind her. Turning carefully, she was met with Elizabeth.

"Hello." She smiled, turning towards the woman.

"How do you like the _Pearl_?"

"It's very beautiful." Holly said quietly, running her hand over the smooth, black wood. "She sails beautifully. I can see why Jack fancies her as he does."

"Yes." Elizabeth said, sitting across from her. "I have a question… and you may not answer if you are not comfortable." She paused, clearing her throat. "How did you lose your daughter?"

"It's a long story, Elizabeth-"

"We have time." The clever woman reminded her. Holly hesitated, but began.

"Well, it all began when I married my husband." She said quietly, looking at her hands. "He was one of the king's men back in England… So close to the king that made him the governor of Columbia." Elizabeth looked taken aback. "I was a commoner… with no title. However, I had some sort of royalty in my blood, so I was introduced to him and we were married." Holly paused, shifting uncomfortably. "He beat me… he tortured me…. He did everything in his power to bring me down." Tears came to her eyes, but she quickly pushed them away. "I stabbed him one night in his sleep shortly after I birthed my babe."

"My God." Elizabeth said, reaching for her.

"I lived in Tortuga until Isabella was three. I purchased a ship with the money I stole from my deceased husband and purchased a ship." Holly said, "A few years later, the Company caught me of the coast of Africa and obliterated my ship and took my daughter."

"I apologize, Holly. I had no idea of your story."

"At least someone knows." Holly said through her tears, wiping them off her cheeks. "I've told no one." Elizabeth took her hand gently.

"We'll find her. I have every faith in Jack and my husband. They are a good team, the two of them."

Jack blinked at what Elizabeth had explained to him. "She's hurting, Jack."

"Well, I could figure that out myself." He said, rolling his eyes.

"More than you know. He beat her, Jack." Elizabeth said angrily. He nodded, feeling his fists clench.

"Thank you for your help, Lizzie."

"Don't call me that." She said, shaking her head. Jack simply grinned, leaning back in his chair. Holly walked into the cabin, holding her side and pain written all over her face. Jack jumped from his chair and to her side. Elizabeth rushed to her other side, sitting her in the chair he had vacated. Blood ran down her side and seeped through her shirt. Jack ripped her shirt up the side and reached for a scrap of cloth on the table.

"No, please." She said, shaking her head as he reached for a bottle of rum. Jack said nothing, pouring the rum onto the cloth and quickly pressing it to her wound. Holly let out an ear-piercing scream and gripped his sleeve.

"Shh," Elizabeth said quietly, holding her tightly. Holly took deep breaths. Jack began to wrap the wound gently, trying to ignore her whimpers of protest and pain. Once he was done, she pushed him away and sat on the bed with her head in her hands. Elizabeth left Jack to it, slipping out the door.

"I don't want your sympathy." She spat; pulling her shirt back around herself to hide her skin. Jack sat next to her, brushing her hair from her face.

"You won't hear it come from me mouth." He whispered, placing a kiss on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Holly melted slowly into Jack's kiss, arms winding their way around his warm, tanned body. He pulled her closer, hands slipping beneath her shirt. He was taken aback by her forwardness, but took advantage of it while he could; he pulled her onto his lap and leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"Jack," she whispered, pushing on his chest. He slowly pulled away, staring into her eyes. Her hands slowly moved to his wrists and forced him to let go of her. She slid off his lap and fixed her shirt slowly.

When Jack went to move his wrist didn't move with him. He looked down in shock, hearing the clanking of the metal shackles against the headboard. Holly moved away from him, grabbing her sword from the table and pointing at him.

"I'm sorry, but this is something that I must do." She said quietly, backing towards the door. His gold teeth glinted in the candlelight as she opened the door and ran up onto deck.

Jack leaned his head back onto the headboard and sighed, closing his eyes. He always managed to be shackled to something by women that kissed him. How the hell did she manage that without him hearing or feeling it?

Holly felt the wood of the wheel beneath her hands as she steered into the port of Veracruz. The HMS Intrepid was docked right in port.

It was the ship that took her baby from her.

Could Isabella be in that port?

Could her baby be that close to her again?

"Cap'n," Gibbs said, coming to her side. "What are you orders for once we make anchor?"

"Captain Sparrow and I will go ashore. The rest of you stay." She said quietly. "Take the helm, Mister Gibbs." Holly walked down the stairs and into the Captain's quarters. Jack sat on the bed, shackled to the headboard, and smiling at her.

"How can I be of service, your highness?" he teased.

"You can stow it, for one." She said, twirling the key around her finger. "For two, you will follow my orders."

"And why would I do that?" he asked, cocking his head.

"If you intend to live, I suggest that you follow my orders." She said slowly.

"Ah, my words are coming back to me." Jack grinned.

"We're going ashore." She started, keeping the blade around his neck as she unlocked the shackles. "The ship that took my daughter is here." Jack stood as she directed him to. "You will come with me quietly. You will follow my directions and help me get her back."

"Aye." He said quietly as she released him.

"Put your coat on, get your effects." Holly moved towards the door, sheathing her sword. Jack obeyed and followed her off the gangplank.

"Orders, Captain?" Gibbs directed towards Jack.

"Keep to the code." Holly answered, moving to the gangplank and disembarking the ship. Jack shrugged to his first mate and followed. She kept her head down as they walked past the other ships, and then scurried up the gangplank of the HMS Intrepid. Jack's eyes widened, but he quickly followed.

There were no guards on duty. How could that be?

Jack grabbed her arm quickly. "Wait." He told her. She spun around quickly.

"Why?" she said, hiding behind him as he walked forward.

"You can never be too sure, love." He assured her, slowly opening the door to the Captain's quarters. Holly jumped around him as she saw her little girl sitting on a cot, chained to the wall.

"Isabella!" she exclaimed, rushing to the little girl's side and running her hands over her hair.

"Mama!" she cried, trying to reach for her.

"It's okay. I'm here." Holly whispered. "Jack, help me." The stunned man pried himself away from his shock, and fled to her side.

"Hold her." Jack said, pulling back. Holly pulled the little girl close. He kicked the flimsy wood of the cot until it shattered into pieces. "Hurry!" Holly obeyed, feeling his hand on her back. They ran from the room… and right into a group of navy men.

"Ah, what do we have here?" a commodore asked, stepping around his men. " Captain Killigrew _and_ Captain Jack Sparrow. Who would have thought it?"

"Aye. We're perfect for each other, are we not?" Jack teased before unsheathing his sword and quickly pulling the commodore into a tight chokehold, sword pointed towards the men. "Let us be, and you will be sure not see us ever again."

One of the men lunged and Holly quickly reacted, elbowing him in the gut and pushing him off the side of the ship.

"Who is next?" she asked saucily, holding her daughter close. Jack pushed the commodore into the sea of men, and grabbed Holly around the waist. He swung them from a rope and to the dock.

"Run." He said lowly, detaching the gangplank from the dock.

Obeying, Holly yelled, "Prepare to set sail! Raise anchor!" Behind her, the gangplank fell into the water against the side of the ship and Jack followed, running as fast as he could. Bullets sliced the air all around them as they made their escape. She heard Jack hiss in pain, but he yelled for her to continue. He was still right behind her. They ran up the gangplank, which was pulled from the dock as soon as they were on the ship. Gunshots still sounded all around them, but the _Pearl_ pulled away from Veracruz and out of the port.

"Ready the port side guns." Jack said to Gibbs, hauntingly calm. Gibbs shouted commands, and in minutes the cannons fired at the HMS Intrepid.

Isabella buried her face in her mother's neck as wounded British navy men fell off the side of the ship they had recently vacated.

Jack held his arm as he walked towards the two of them. Holly placed her hand over his gently. "You have been shot."

"Just grazed." He lied, walking past her and into his cabin.

"Jack," Holly said quietly. Elizabeth interrupted, ushering him to a chair.

"Do you trust me with Isabella if I take her with me?" she asked.

"Just go to the other side of the cabin, please." Holly asked quietly, draping coat over the chair next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack reluctantly pulled his hand away from his bloodied arm, making Holly gasp in shock. "You were not grazed! Liar!" she accused, reaching over and ripping the sleeve of his shift carefully up to the wound. He hissed as she proceeded to inspect the bullet hole in his arm. "Do you trust me?" she said quietly, reaching for cloth that was left on the table. He eyed her closely.

"Yes." he said. She carefully dabbed at the wound and began to pry the bullet from his skin with tools that lay by them on the table. "Jesus!" he yelled, grasping the side of her shirt.

"Shush." she spoke soothingly, running her clean hand over his cheek. Jack blinked in response to her touch. His eyes slowly closed in bliss. Holly pried the bullet the rest of the way out of his arm, wincing at his cries. Once it was all the way out, she reached for a dish of water and a clean piece of cloth. She soaked it in the water and began to dab the wound. He watched her, admiring her gentle touch. Then, the rum came.

"No." he groaned, head thumping against the headboard.

"I must, Jack. We cannot risk infection." she soothed, kissing the side of his neck gently. He was a bit startled.

"We cannot? You got what you wanted from me, love."

"But did you get what you wanted from me?" she whispered in his ear, covering the wound in rum. A small smile lifted the corners of Jack's mouth.

"Mama!" Isabella yelled happily, running over to Holly.

"My sweet girl." Holly cooed in return, kissing the top of her daughter's head. Jack looked down at the little girl in bewilderment. She was an exact copy of Holly herself. "Jack, this is my daughter Isabella. Isabella, this is Captain Sparrow."

"It's a pleasure, Cap'n Sparrow." The little girl said, smiling up at him.

"Likewise, love." He winked. Isabella blushed, hugging her mother tightly.

"Is he a pirate like you, mama?"

"Yes." She replied, smiling at Jack. "He's helped me to find you." Isabella crawled up into Jack's lap, startling him.

"Thank you, Cap'n." she said sweetly, hugging him gently. He was startled, looking down at the little girl with wide eyes.

"Um, you're welcome, dearest." He murmured, patting her back gently.

"Bella, I must finish dressing the captain's wound. May I join you in a moment?" Holly said quietly, running her thumb over the little girl's cheek.

"Yes, mama." The little girl scurried off and left them to it. Holly gently wrapped the dressing tight around Jack's arm.

"Is that okay?" she said quietly, making sure it was snug.

"Yes. Thank you." Jack said, leaning in to kiss her. She met him halfway, hands on his shoulders.

"I have to go watch my daughter." She said quietly. He nodded, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Take it easy, Jack. Rest." She kissed his cheek and slid off the bed. Jack watched her retreat to the door. Isabella ran to her side, taking her hand. With one more glance, she smiled at him and left him to rest.

Isabella skipped up the stairs where Jack was currently steering his beloved ship. "Hello, Captain Sparrow!" she said cheerily. He looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Hello, dearie. Where is your mother?" he said, watching her closely.

"She is helping Mrs. Turner with something." Isabella replied, walking around to his other side.

"You certainly aren't shy, are you?" he asked.

"Nope!" she grinned, twirling in her dress.

"You are not at all like your mother, are you?" Jack said under his breath.

"Nope! Only look like her." Isabella smiled, sitting at his feet. Holly came up the stairs panting.

"Have you seen-" she stopped midsentence and eyed her daughter. "What have I told you time and time again not to do, Isabella Marie?"

"Not to run off." She said quietly.

"She's fine, Holly." Jack said quietly, nodding to her. She looked a bit startled at Jack's words, but nodded.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely positive, love." He grinned, winking at her. "Leave the girl to me. I'll put her to work." Isabella looked up at Jack and grinned. 

"All right." Holly said in defeat, walking back down the stairs.

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted. "Take the wheel." His first mate hurried at the captain's orders. Isabella followed Jack down the stairs and back into his cabin.

"Cap'n Sparrow, what are you going to have me do?" she asked, watching him pull some items from the cabinet.

"Would you like to learn how to navigate?" he smiled, seeing her face light up.

"Yes, sir." She sat in a chair next to his and watched intently as he began to explain.


	9. Chapter 9

Holly stood at the helm, hands placed on the railing as Gibbs sailed them in the direction of the Port of Cartegena. "This will be a perfect hideout, Mr. Gibbs." She smiled. "The Spanish navy has always been a group of imbeciles. They would never give us up to the British."

"Don't be so quick to assume, Captain. The Spanish have never been the predictable sort." Gibbs smiled. Holly smiled back at him, then looked back to check on Isabella, who played with her doll quietly on the deck behind Gibbs.

"Bella," she said quietly, kneeling beside her, "shall we go to shore and get you a new dress?"

"Yes, please, mama!" Isabella grinned, jumping to her feet. Holly pulled her daughter into her arms and headed for the captain's quarters. Jack was nowhere to be found as they stepped inside. Raising an eyebrow, she moved towards the bed, where her items were stowed. She pulled some extra money from under a floorboard and stuffed it in her pocket. Jack stepped into the cabin and watched her closely.

"Where are you headed?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Into town." She said, running her hand over Bella's hair.

"What would bring you into that town?" he questioned.

"What is it to you, Captain Sparrow?" she tested.

"Curious, that's all." He smiled, golden teeth glinting against the soft light.

"We'll be back, trust me." Holly assured him, picking Isabella up. Jack followed her out onto the deck. "Captain Sparrow, you are following me as though you're a puppy dog." He grinned. "You have a ship to run, do you not?"

"Aye, love." He saluted her, watching her descend down the gangplank.

Holly slipped into her dress and watched as the dressmaker tied the bodice closed. Wouldn't Jack be surprised?

"You look beautiful, Miss." She smiled happily. Holly turned to see her daughter in her new dress as well.

"Thank you." She said to the dressmaker, handing her the money and scooping her daughter from the floor. "My dear daughter, you are the most precious pearl I have ever seen." Holly said, kissing the little girl's cheek.

"Thank you, mama. As are you." Bella said sweetly. Holly set her down and they began their walk back to the ship, sauntering slowly. When she was all done up like this, no one would recognize her.

Her hips swayed seductively as she and her daughter headed towards the docks. Jack would definitely be surprised at the sudden change in dress.

All of a sudden, military men surrounded them. Holly panicked, knowing that she had no weapon and no way to fend off these men.

"Mama," Bella whimpered.

"My sweet baby, when I say, you run." She whispered to the little girl. "Go find Captain Sparrow. I'll be right behind you." The little girl nodded, and Holly quickly ran pushing her through the line of men as the captured her. She watched Bella run off towards the docks in her beautiful purple dress.

The men pulled her arms together roughly and shackled her.

All she could do was hope that Bella could find Jack and the crew.

Jack watched worriedly as a little girl in a purple dress ran towards the _Pearl_. He knew it was Bella, but where was Holly? Quickly descending down the gangplank, he swept the little girl into his arms and held her close.

"Captain Jack, they took mama." She sobbed, arms wrapped around his neck.

"I know, darling. Just stay quiet." He said softly to her, carrying her back up the gangplank and on deck. Elizabeth met him, taking her from him. "Mister Gibbs!" He shouted, heading up to the wheel. Jack shouted orders to his crew, watching the Company ship off in the distance. His hand rested on his gun as Gibbs steered the ship in the same direction. "Ready the guns!" he yelled, pulling his hat lower over his eyes. Elizabeth hurried across the deck with the children, hurrying them into the secluded area within the Captain's Quarters.

The _Pearl _began to gain on the HMS _Intrepid_, and Jack began to feel a bit better about their chances at getting Holly back off that ship. Gibbs shouted orders as the crew shuffled around frantically. Reaching into his coat, Jack pulled out his spyglass and quickly sought out Holly on the HMS _Intrepid._

She was nowhere to be found. She had to be in the brig. They wouldn't keep her above deck or in the Captain's Quarters like they did Elizabeth when he had taken part on that journey.

"Gibbs," he said lowly. His loyal first mate nodded and grunted, focusing on the sea and the ship not too far away. "I will go aboard the _Intrepid_. Kindly blast the beejesus out of them."

"Aye, sir." Gibbs replied. Jack hurried down the stairs, preparing himself for the worst.

As the _Pearl_ pulled alongside the Company ship, Jack finally shouted, "Fire!"

The sounds of cannons filled the air. Smoke slowly drifted from below and above the deck and into the blue Caribbean sky. Jack quickly secured a rope from the rigging and swung over to the _Prestige_, as did some of his loyal crew.

His boots hit a deck with a thud and he immediately went right to work, slashing anyone in his path down. His brown eyes slowly searched around the deck, hoping to catch a glimpse of brown, curly hair.

Suddenly, there she was next to him, helping the best she could. Her one hand clutched her leg as she slashed towards the man in front of her, knocking him over the side of the ship.

"Hold onto me." He ordered, wrapping his free arm around her waist so he could support her. Holly leaned against him, stabbing towards the man in front of her. They worked together, fending off any person they could possibly be threatened by.

"Jack," She gasped as a man came up behind them. Twisting, she stabbed the man through the stomach and ripped her sword back. Jack held her tightly.

"Come come, love. " the infamous captain said to her, pulling her back to the gangplank that the crew from the _Black Pearl_ had laid. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she breathed as he threw her over his shoulder. He shouted orders as he ran up the gangplank. Holly did her best not to scream in pain as he set her down. Hearing her gasp, Jack gingerly ushered her to his quarters. Her hand clutched his as he locked them into his cabin. "Where is she?"

"Isabella," he called out, leading Holly to chair. Bella hurried to her mother.

"Mama!" she exclaimed. Holly reached for her daughter, pulling the little girl into her arms.

"My darling," she cooed. Jack watched as the two embraced and headed towards the door to see to the finish of the _Intrepid_.


	10. Chapter 10

Holly leaned back against the railing of the _Black Pearl_, brown hair tousling in the warm Caribbean breeze. Jack stood at the helm with Gibbs, watching his compass with dark brown eyes. He frowned at the device and shook it, peering at it again with narrowed eyes. Slowly, he looked up and noticed her watching him. Looking away quickly, she tied her hair back with a piece of cloth and pulled her hat back onto her head. As she turned, a hand grabbed hers and spun her back around. Her eyes immediately locked with his and he watched her closely.

"Thank you, Jack." She whispered as his fingers ran across her face gently.

"You're welcome, love." He whispered, dipping his head to capture her lips with his. Holly's hands pulled him closer by his shirt as she fisted the cloth. His arms gently wound around her waist and pulled her closer. Jack's mustache tickled her soft skin as he moved in again, pressing his lips to hers.

"Jack, not here." She said, starting to push him away. As he went to respond, a ship pulled up beside them from under the water. Holly jumped, seeking comfort from Jack. He grinned, arms wrapped around her.

"Hello, Captain Turner." He called. The younger man grinned, skillfully swinging to the _Pearl_.

"I believe you have something of mine." William said, grinning back at his old friend.

"I do." Jack grinned right back at him, releasing Holly.

"Who is this, Jack?" Will grinned, eyeing the two of them.

"This is Captain Holly Killigrew." Jack introduced. "Holly, this is Captain William Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"It's a pleasure." Will smiled, shaking her hand. Holly smiled back, stepping from Jack's embrace quickly. Bella ran up beside her mother, taking her hand. Jack stepped back near the two to let Elizabeth and young William greet the man before them.

"Will," Elizabeth sighed happily, wrapping her arms tightly around her man.

"Elizabeth." He whispered right back to her, burying his face in her soft hair. Jack longed to do the same to Holly; sweeping the woman into his arms and burying his face in her soft, brown locks. He wanted to lead her to his bed and lure her beneath the blankets, just to show her what he was capable of giving her.

"Jack," Holly said quietly, squeezing his arm.

"Yes, love." He grinned, turning towards her.

"I'm going to go put Bella in the cabin for a nap." She said, brown eyes watching his closely. Was she trying to lure him in?

"Aye?" he smiled, taking her hand. "What will you be doing while she's down for her nap, eh?"

"Nothing of great consequence, captain." She grinned, leading her daughter towards the Captain's Quarters. Jack caught the smug look that Elizabeth sent him before scurrying off behind the female captain.

Holly placed Bella on her small bed, wrapping her in a blanket. The little girl's eyelids fluttered until she drifted into a deep sleep. When she turned, Jack was in the doorway to the small room, smile on his face and a twinkling in his eyes. Her heart leapt as she advanced him, bringing their faces close. Jack's eyes left hers to glance down at her beautiful lips, but quickly shifted back to eyes that were similar to his own. Finally, she moved any space between them, capturing his lips with her own and pressing her body against his. His calloused hands moved beneath her jacket, untucking her shirt from her trousers and massaging her soft, warm back. He pulled her into his own quarters and towards the bed.

"Jack," she sighed as he lowered her to the bed gently.

"Aye, love." He grinned, leading an attack on her neck. Holly closed her eyes and let out a small, content sigh. Her hands made quick work of the buttons on his vest, then slipped beneath his shirt to caress his warm, rough skin. Jack pulled back, starting to pull off her boots. Her brown eyes examined him closely- his sharp jawline, swollen red lips, his tanned skin. He was definitely a handsome man. No doubt he would be increasingly handsome without his clothes on.

Holly sat up and pulled Jack closer, kissing him gently. His tongue prodded at her lips, begging for entrance. Her lips opened and her hands held his head close by the neck. Jack let out a small growl, devouring her mouth like an animal. She whimpered, wrapping her legs around his waist. He rolled his hips towards her to show her how much of an affect she had on him. Holly let out a small groan of approval, pulling her body as close as possible to his.

"Darling," he said huskily, hand cupping her cheek.

"Aye?" she said, eyes still closed in bliss.

"Should we? With Bella in the room?" he whispered, motioning to the door just feet away with his head.

"No." she said quietly, opening her eyes. Holly placed one more kiss on his lips and pulled away, untangling her body from his.

Jack watched as she fixed her clothes and pulled her boots back on. "Later?" he whispered, watching her. Holly's lips upturned in a small smirk as she gave him once more glance before heading out on deck.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack watched Holly as she conversed with Elizabeth, smiling and clearly having a good time. "She's beautiful." Will said from beside him.

"I know." Jack smiled, looking over at his old friend.

"Do you love her?" he asked, eyeing the older man.

"Do I…" Jack stopped, eyes quickly shifting to Will. "I, uh… No, of course not. Why would you state something so ridiculous, William." He said quickly. "Gibbs, take the helm." He called, retreating down the stairs.

"Well, well, well… Captain Jack Sparrow finally has found a woman." Will said to Gibbs, grinning.

"Aye," Gibbs grinned right back at the younger man. "He's caught puppy love somethin' terrible."

"Yes. Yes, he has." Will headed for the stairs and met Elizabeth in the middle of the deck. Jack was on the other side of the ship, using his spyglass to search the beach of the island on the portside of the ship. Holly watched from behind the main mast, brown eyes looking over his body appreciatively. Jack, feeling himself being watched, turned to look for the source. Holly quickly hid behind the mast and hurried over to the opposite side of the ship from him. The last things she needed was Jack knowing how interested and curious she was about him.

Jack grinned, advancing her from behind. "You were watching me." He said quietly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She melted back into his embrace, fingers lacing through his at her waist.

"No, I was not." Holly bit back a grin, thumb running over his calloused hands. All of a sudden, it dawned upon her whose arms she was in. She pulled away from him, pushing his hands back towards the body they belonged to. "I cannot do this, Jack."

Pushing the hurt look from his face, Jack quickly retorted, "What? What is it that you cannot do?"

"Us, Jack. I cannot stand the tension between us, but I cannot do this to Isabella again, nor can I do this to myself again." Tears brimmed her eyelids, but she forced herself not to let them fall.

"I won't hurt you like he did, Holly. Ye know that. Ye won't let me in." he said, pressing her back against the railing of the _Pearl_.

"Jack, I cannot guarantee that." She whispered, pushing back at him. "Nothing is guaranteed. Nothing."

"I know that." He said lowly. "But you must think low of me if it would even cross your mind that I would hurt you..."

"It is not just you, Jack, it's everyone I meet." She whispered, shoving him away. Jack followed, grabbing her arm.

"Do not leave me when I'm talking to you."

"I am done talking to you, Captain Sparrow." She spat, pulling her arm away quickly. Jack almost followed her, but stayed back in defeat.

"Give her a minute, Jack." Elizabeth whispered, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I have a feeling that it will take more than a minute, love." Jack said, giving her a small, sad smile.

Holly crawled to the bow and slumped against the black, run down wood ofthe _Black Pearl. _Tears burned her eyes and she allowed them to fall, soaking her beautiful face. Her hair flowed freely in the wind as she upturned her face towards the hot Caribbean sun. "Mama, tell me what to do." She begged towards the sky. "Please." Opening her eyes, she was faced with a shadow of her mother's face.

"Holly, you know what to do." Her mother's voice mixed with the wind. "You've always known what to do."

"Mama, I don't and I haven't. He's just so…" she trailed off, a small smile coming to her lips. "I can't do this to Bella. I can't."

"You know the sea is no place to raise a child. You have to pick." Her mother said.

"I know. It's no question. I have to pick Bella. Jack has never wanted to be a father… why would that change now?"

"You may be surprised." Her mother smiled gently at her daughter. Suddenly, the clouds covered the sun. Warm rain let loose from the sky and began to cover the black deck of the _Pearl_. Holly looked down at the sea to watch the rain pelt the deep blue Caribbean waters.

"Yes." She said quietly. When she looked back up at the sky, the figure was gone. "Now I know." Holly leaned back against the wood and let the rain was over her body, clearing away the past and opening her mind, body, and soul to a new era in her life.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack began to be worried as night fell over the ship. He had checked his cabin to find a sleeping Isabella curled up in the bed she shared with her mother. At the stern of the ship, there was not a soul, only the flickering light of the lantern on the mast. After checking each deck of the _Pearl_, Jack finally headed towards the bow, skillfully making his way to the last place she could hide. There she was, face tear stained and asleep, leaning against the black wood of the ship.

Jack knelt beside her, gently caressing her soft cheek with the back of his hand. Her face turned towards his touch and her hand slowly rested over his. Slowly her eyes opened, making his heart jump and flutter in his chest. "'ello, love." A small smile graced her lips as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Their faces were left just inches from each other, making him inwardly smile. Her brown eyes locked with his as she slowly ran her hand up his arm.

"I'm sorry, Jack." She said quietly. A small smile met his lips and he bent down to kiss her. "Please forgive me."

"I forgive you, love." He grinned, kissing her gently once again. Holly tucked her head under Jack's chin and closed her eyes.

The last time Jack felt this way about a woman was with Angelica, who was far from innocent. He corrupted her, he did. And he had regretted it ever since. That woman could still be stuck on that godforsaken island he left her on with but one shot. He might never know.

He had thought that he loved her again while searching for The Fountain of Youth… but he'd been horribly wrong. Nothing had felt right with that woman. Never again would they have the same bond that they had when they first met.

"Jack," Holly whispered, seemingly bringing him back from the dead.

"Aye?" he said, looking down at her.

"Are you all right?" she whispered, her hand gliding over his tanned, warm skin.

"Aye," he replied, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Holly smiled at him and began to stand.

"We should go to bed, yes?"

"Should," he winked, standing with her and pulling her into his arms. A soft laugh escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Jack."

"For?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Everything," she said, waving her hands. "You could have thrown me off your ship earlier, but you didn't."

"What makes you think I don't want to?" he teased, which earned him another laugh. Oh, that sweet sound made him want to shiver.

"Jack," she scolded quietly, closing her eyes as he kissed her once more.

"Bed?" he asked, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Aye," she smiled, leading the way back to the Captain's Quarters.

Jack woke up to an empty bed the next morning. Her clothes were gone, and so was her daughter. He panicked a bit… she hadn't left him, had she? Not already.

Throwing on his shirt and boots, he hurried on deck, eyes scanning for the woman. Finally, he caught a glimpse of her red hair at the helm, her daughter sitting at her feet and playing with a doll. He breathed a sigh of relief and started up the stairs.

"Good morning," Holly smiled as he advanced her.

"Morning, Captain Sparrow!" Bella said happily.

"Good morning, Bella." He smiled, hand inconspicuously sliding to Holly's lower back. Holly smiled up at him then switched her attention back to the vast open water in front of the _Pearl_. Jack turned his attention there as well, hand still resting on her lower back.

"Your crew is scared of me." Holly said quietly to him, checking her compass then shifting the wheel just a bit to the right. Jack raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. "Would you like proof, Captain Sparrow?"

"I would, indeed." He grinned.

"Master Pintel!" she called, the look on her face saying "I mean business."

"Aye, captain?" the man stood still. So still that one would have thought that he was in the military, not a rumsoaked deckhand.

"Just making sure you were awake." She grinned, squeezing the hand that Jack had placed on her hip. As Pintel turned, Jack and Holly began to laugh. Bella, quite confused, looked up at Holly. "It's okay, darling. Just a joke." She smiled, running her hand over the young girl's beautiful red hair.

"Aye, you do rule with an iron fist, so to say." Jack threw her a grin, unwinding his arm from her waist and heading for the stairs. Holly didn't question, just watched as he descended down the stairs and to the doors to his cabin. Moments later, he emerged dressed in full captain dress- complete with his infamous hat. The handsome man gracefully swayed back up the stairs, dreadlocks blowing in the wind and hand on his sword. A small smirk lifted his features. "Step aside, lass." He teased. Holly reluctantly agreed, scooping Bella from the deck and into her arms so Jack could properly steer his precious _Pearl_.

"Mama, may I go play with Will?" Bella asked, pointing towards the mast, where Will and Captain Turner were playing and Elizabeth was watching.

"Yes," Holly smiled, kissing the top of her daughter's head and setting her down. As soon as Bella had skipped off, Jack tossed Holly a seductive smile. She smiled back at him, untying her hair. He sighed inwardly as her hair flowed down over her shoulders and flowed in the warm Caribbean breeze. He longed to run his hand through her hair and kiss her warm shoulder. "Jack," she said quietly, walking up behind him.

"Hmm?" he murmured, watching the sea.

"What if I told you that I knew of jewels that rule the wind and tide?" she whispered in his ear.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack looked over his shoulder at her, eyebrows raised. "You what?"

"There are these jewels, Jack. They allow you to rule the wind and tide." She said quietly, hands running from his shoulders to his hands. Their fingers locked together and she whispered in his ear, "Imagine it, Jack. You, me, the sea, the _Pearl_." Yes, it sounded great to him. Angelica hadn't been lying? "We could control the beast that some say you cannot tame."

"Aye," he murmured. "Where would we find such things?"

"I have the map. The only one." She whispered. "No one knows where they are but me."

"Aye?" he said, looking over his shoulder at her. "And will you release this information into my hands, or no?"

"Ahh, I see." She said, narrowing her eyes. " You don't trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, love, it's the fact that we're both pirates. We're greedy. We're scoundrels." He said huskily. "We take what we want."

"And how do you propose to get this information out of me, Captain Sparrow?" she asked. Jack secured the rope on the wheel and pushed her against it, pressing their bodies together. His lips captured hers and he pressed her up against the wheel, hands searching for hers. As they broke apart, Holly took deep, sobering breaths. "Well, that's one way." Jack sent her a saucy grin and fixed his hat. "I have a bit more self control in what I say, Captain Sparrow; you're not going to be able to drag the information out of my easily. Mark my words."

"Mark my words when I tell you that I will get my hands on that information, dearie." He said with a pet name he vowed never to use on her. Holly cringed a bit, making him grin wildly. "Ahhh, I see. You don't like it when I call you "dearie?" Holly shivered and pushed him teasingly.

"Please don't," she pleaded. "My father called me that. I don't need you calling me it." Jack smirked.

"All the more reason to call you such a name… dearie." He grinned, taking her hand. Holly yanked her hand away from him and glared at him, stomping off. Jack threw his head back in a deep laugh, sliding the rope off the wheel and guiding the _Pearl_ through the warm Caribbean Sea.

Holly quickly scurried into Jack's cabin, hurriedly locking the door behind her. She flung herself to Jack's bed and quickly crawled under it, prying one of the floorboards up. There was stowed the book, _Pour contrôler la mer imprévisible_ or _To Control the Unpredictable Sea. _Inside were her translations on each page. She spoke fluent French, which was something not many knew. It had helped when going on this quest to find the jewels.

Quickly crawling out from under the bed, Holly hid the book in her jacket and hurried out the door. She needed to find a better hiding place. Jack couldn't get his hands on this information. If he did, he could get just what he wanted. And lord knew she wanted to make him work for it.

Keys could be heard jingling outside the door as Jack unlocked the door. Holly panicked, quickly stowing the book beneath her shirt. It was quite obvious, though the shirt was baggy, but it would have to do. Jack stepped in the door and looked at her with wide eyes.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You gave me an extra key." She lied.

"No, I didn't." he said, staring her down.

"Hmm. My mistake; must have been one of the things I took from your coat." Jack felt his other pocket for his second set of keys… to feel nothing. "Give them back." He rolled his eyes, walking towards her with an outstretched hand.

"Where's the fun in that, Captain Sparrow?" she grinned as he grabbed for the keys, failing. Holly kissed the tip of his nose and sauntered off, hips swaying seductively. Jack sighed, but a small smile played on his lips.

"Holly," he said huskily, taking her hand. She began to panic, holding the book with her free hand to keep it hidden. He spun her towards him, noticing the lump in her shirt. "Ahh, the book?"

"What book?" she asked innocently, refusing to move her hand. He pulled her other hand away roughly, letting the book drop out onto the floor. Jack grinned, swiping it before she could. Holly pulled her sword from its sheath and smacked his hand with it. He eyed the sword then her.

"You dare cross blades with me?" he said quietly. She gave him a small smirk and kicked the book from his hand. Jack unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards her. "Don't you take that book." Holly swiped her sword through his, catching him off guard.

"You can take the book, Captain Sparrow, but you won't be able read it." She smirked.

"Eh? And why is that, love?" he said, furrowing his brows.

"It's in French." She sheathed the sword, grinning triumphantly.

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je ne parle pas français, ma chère?" he smirked right back at her as her face fell. "I sailed with a Frenchman in my days as a privateer. He taught me French, and I taught him how to be a sailor."

"Je ne peux pas croire que je vous sous-estimé ... à nouveau." She muttered. "Of course you know French. Why wouldn't you?" Holly sighed, "Keep the book. It's of no use to me, at this point."

"Aye? Why is that, dearie?" he smirked.

"I already translated the entire thing." She grinned, patting her coat pocket. "Have fun, Captain Sparrow." She sang, striding out onto the deck of the _Black Pearl_.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack watched as Holly slept soundly on her bed. The papers, he knew, were tucked in her arms tightly… so he supposedly couldn't get them. Grinning to himself, he quietly walked over to her bed and searched for the papers, just with his eyes. Seeing them sticking out of her coat, he slowly reached for them, replacing the papers with the sheet that was half-wrapped around her. As he strode away triumphantly, chin in the air and a grin on his face, he was attacked from behind. Holly snagged the translated papers from his hands and kicked him right where it hurt men most. Jack fell to the ground, holding his genitals in clear pain.

"Don't fool with me, Captain Sparrow. Do the work yourself, or submit to me." She whispered, as not to wake her young daughter.

"And what conditions do I submit _on_." He managed to grunt, face deep red. Holly kneeled in front of him, bringing their faces just inches apart.

"Let _me_ captain the ship to our destination… just so I know there is no foul play along the way." She explained, letting her gaze linger on his lips.

"What incentive would I receive in giving you my ship?" he asked. Holly grinned, crawling over to him. As he lay on his back, she crawled over him and straddled his hips, leaning down towards his face.

"Everything, Jack." She whispered. "Everything you've always wanted and everything you've ever dreamed about… That's what comes with these jewels." Holly caressed his cheek with her thumb. "If you come with me on this journey… and lend me your compass…" she trailed off, lowering her lips to his neck. "You can have everything, Jack." He held back a sigh of pleasure. Her warm, red hair fell over her shoulder and caressed his cheek gently. "Everything," she repeated quietly in his ear, kissing his earlobe. Jack looked up into her brown eyes with his own fiery gaze.

"Everything?" he asked, as if she hadn't clarified it the first three times. Holly smiled, rolling off him and standing up. She helped Jack to his feet and revealed the translations of the book.

"Do we have an accord?" she asked, holding out her free hand. Jack looked at the translations then her outstretched hand. His heart thumped against his chest as a million thoughts ran through his head. Should he trust her? Should he go through with this?

"Aye, we have an accord." He said, pushing her hand away. "But we seal out agreements with a kiss from now on." Jack said huskily. Holly grinned as he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist. Her arms assumed position, linking around the back of his neck. They kissed deeply, pressing their bodies against each other.

"Mmm," she moaned quietly. Jack ground his hips down into hers just to listen to her moan again. "Oh, Jack. Not yet." She whispered, breaking away from him. He kept their faces close and tucked a loose curl into her braid.

"Don't resist me, love. I've waited far too long for a woman like you." He whispered, the back of his hand stroking the soft, warm skin of her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat as Jack led an attack on her neck, using only his lips as a weapon. Her hand tangled into his dreadlocks as she held back a moan of approval.

"Oh, Jack," she whispered, pulling him as close as possible. Their bodies pressed together once again, Jack gently pressed his arousal down into her, making a new tone of moan rumble from her throat.

"You know you want it…" he implied, "Let yourself have it."

"Jack, not with Bella in the room just next to us." She pleaded.

"Afraid I will be that good, eh?" he teased. A blush stained her beautiful cheeks.

"Yes, I am." She looked away, embarrassed that they were even talking about such things at that very moment when they were bargaining just minutes ago.

"Aye, I see. This will have to be strategically planned out, will it not?" he whispered, thumb caressing her cheek.

"Aye," she agreed, sliding her arms around his torso. Jack ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, then I will make the arrangements, Captain Killigrew." He grinned.

"For when?" she asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

"Oh, as soon as possible. We don't want you having any time to think twice, do we?" he murmured in her ear. Holly let out a shaky breath and kissed the side of his neck. "Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight… with yours truly." He grinned. Her eyes widened as Jack led her to the bed. "I haven't had a woman in my bed in months." He whispered, sliding his arms back around her. Holly gasped as he spun her and dropped them both on the bed.

Her laugh rung through out the cabin, making Jack smile. Noticing his golden and silver teeth, her laughter died down. Gently, she ran her fingertips over his lips. He watched her, analyzing her every move. Her brown eyes locked with his and she blushed beautifully.

"What?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Awfully guilty, aren't you?" he grinned, kissing her lips gently. "Can I not gaze at a beautiful woman who lies in my bed?"

"Aye, you can… Since she has given you permission." She teased.

"Ah," Jack said quietly, resting his head against hers.


	15. Chapter 15

Holly's lips upturned in a full-on grin as she sailed _The Black Pearl_ without any supervision from Captain Sparrow… well, as far as she knew. More likely than not, Jack was watching her from an "undisclosed" location, where she knew he wouldn't look. Those brown eyes were most likely watching her every move, which made her grin grow even wider, biting her bottom lip.

Bella sat not far away, playing with young William. Soon, Captain Turner would return to his duties at World's End and the _Pearl_ would return Elizabeth and her son to Port Royal to finish packing their belongings. As soon as they were packed, they would make way for a small island that Will discovered and had had a house built on. It would be solely for the Turners and any guests they invited.

Holly watched her little girl play happily on the deck with a smile on her face… until she remembered how dangerous the journey to the jewels was. The smile faded and she looked up to the sky for guidance from her deceased mother once again. Her mother's voice rang in her mind.

_You know what to do, my darling. You know what you want and you know what is best for Bella. _

"Mama, I've searched the last few years for someone to help me with this quest… I finally found him." She said, shaking her head.

_I know, my child, and I am more than happy for you. He will be a great man to you. I can see that in your future._

Holly could feel the rain in the air… it always rained when she talked to her mother. Not that she was complaining. That warm Caribbean rain reminded her of how warm and loving her mother was before Holly ran away with Bella. And before her mother had been placed in the ground and laid to rest.

_Strike a deal with the Turners to leave Bella with them. I know you trust them. _

"I couldn't burden them-"

_I can already see that Elizabeth will give Bella the care she needs. You'll only be one for two months, my dear. Bella will understand. You know how understanding that young girl is. She has a very promising future, Holly. That girl will make you proud. _

Suddenly, the feeling of rain was gone. Holly opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them in the first place. The sky was that familiar Caribbean blue with no trace of cloud cover. Turning her eyes back on her young daughter, she finally made her decision.

After calling on Mr. Gibbs to man the wheel, Holly headed towards Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Holly," she smiled, following the female captain away from the children.

"Elizabeth, I must ask you a favor that breaks my heart…" Holly trailed off. "Could you take care of Bella just while Jack and I go after these jewels?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued, "I hate to burden you, but I don't want to put her in danger and you are the only person I trust her with, and-" Elizabeth pulled her new friend into a hug tightly.

"Of course, Holly. I will take care of her. You have nothing to worry about." She said quietly. "Leave her in my care."

"I'll return as soon as we find the jewels. Of course, I'll repay you. Thank you so much, Elizabeth." Holly said, a wave of relief washing over her.

"You're most certainly welcome." Elizabeth laughed, and then quieted. "There's someone who wants you."

Holly turned to Jack motioning to her. "I'll talk to you later, 'Lizabeth." She said quietly, almost in a trance. She walked over to Jack and stood in front of him, eyes locked with his. A side smirk appeared on his lips, allowing his gold and silver teeth to glint in the sun. A smile played on her lips, but she didn't allow it to spread across her face. "Captain Sparrow," she greeted softly, nodding to him.

"Holly," he grinned, his calloused hand gently taking one of hers in conspicuously.

"I must talk to you tonight… in private." She said quietly to him.

"Of course, love." He smiled, his other hand gently twisting a loose curl around his ringed fingers. Her smile was finally revealed as Jack leaned in for a kiss. Holly spun just as he leaned in, heading back to the helm to join Gibbs. Jack stumbled forward, but caught himself on the mast. Quickly, he leaned up against it nonchalantly as a few of his crewmen walked by, all oblivious. Holly smirked down at Jack, holding Bella close.

"Oh, Holly Killigrew," Jack said under his breath, "I will have you, my love. If it's the last thing I do."


	16. Chapter 16

Holly stood on the dark deck of _The Black Pearl_, waiting for the other captain appear. The wind tousled her hair that she had left down, only held back by a black bandanna.

"Oi!" she heard suddenly from above her. Jack sat in the crow's nest, grinning down at her. She smiled up at him. "Come," he motioned for her. Holly carefully took off her boots and began to climb the rigging, smiling to herself. What could Jack have in store for her now?

As she reached the top, Jack held his hand out in a gentleman-like fashion. She took it gently and carefully climbed into the crow's nest with him. He grinned at her, motioning to the bottle of rum. "Shall we?" he said huskily.

"We shall." She smiled, sitting next to him. His arm slowly made its way around her and pulled her close.

"Is this private enough for us to discuss whatever it is that you wanted to discuss?" he asked, watching her with a smile on his face.

"Aye, it is." She said, feeling her heart jump as she slowly kissed Jack, taking off his hat. His calloused hand gently cupped her cheek, and then moved to the back of her head to deepen their kiss. "Why is it that we can never keep our hands off each other?" she asked breathlessly, resting her forehead against his.

"Because I'm irresistible." He teased, hand dangerously close to her bum. Holly inhaled sharply, arching her body towards him.

"That you are." She managed, tipping her head back as he began kissing her neck. "Jack, can we discuss first, then get back to this?"

"Could we discuss while I continue my work?" he grinned.

"I suppose…" she said, watching as he ducked his head down again, resuming the kissing of her neck.

"Jack," she gasped, running a hand up his arm and to his strong, clothed shoulder.

"Aye," he grinned against her now trembling skin.

"I'm leaving Bella with- oh!" she gasped as Jack squeezed her arse gently. He pulled back and looked at her, brows furrowed.

"You're leaving Bella? With Elizabeth?" he asked, fully focused on the woman beneath him.

"Yes, Jack, this is far too dangerous for her. I can't risk losing her again." She said quietly. Slowly nodding, Jack eased off of her.

Uncorking the rum, Jack offered her a swig. "Are you going to be all right?" he asked gently.

"It will be difficult to leave her, but I know she's in good hands." She said. Jack nodded as she handed the bottle back to her.

"Lizzie has always been a good caretaker." He smiled, leaning back against the mast. After taking a long sip of rum, he handed the bottle to her.

"I love rum." She muttered, taking a long swig of the liquid. Jack grinned at her.

"As do I." he paused, watching her take another long swig. "And when do I earn the opportunity to get you drunk?" Holly grinned behind the neck of the bottle, staring at the beautiful Caribbean moon.

"Soon," she answered, handing the bottle back to him. As she did, she climbed onto his lap and straddled his legs, facing him. Jack grinned, setting the rum aside to pull her close. "Have you made our arrangements?"

"Almost done, love." Jack said, grinding his hips up into hers. Her hands rested at shoulders, squeezing his shirt fabric as she moaned.

"It's been so long, Jack," she whispered against his neck. He had never heard a woman sound so desperate for him. It made him groan out loud, his body aching for her. "I need you." She whispered after kissing up the column of his neck to his ear. His eyes just about rolled into the back of his head. His only audible response was a deep, animal sounding groan. "Soon?" she asked, pulling away just slightly to look in his eyes.

"Aye," he said huskily, clearing his throat. "Very soon." They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Jack ran a thumb over her cheek. She smiled at him, sliding her hand under his shirt to touch his warm, Caribbean sun-tanned skin. He watched as she bowed her head and kissed his strong chest, her lips warm and swollen from their previous rendezvous. Jack closed his eyes, head rolling back against the mast and lips parting in pleasure. Her lips worked their magic, making him moan out in pleasure. Holly gently kissed all the way done to his diaphragm and then slowly pulled away from him. Still sitting in his lap, she brought the bottle of to her lips and tipped her head back, letting the smooth liquid run down the back of her throat. Jack's hands rested at her hips, watching her through hooded eyes.

_Where has this woman been all my life? _he thought to himself, grinning as she offered him the rest of the bottle.


	17. Chapter 17

_Holly shielded her face with the blue scarf wrapped around her head as she hurried through the streets of Tortuga, avoiding Lord Cutler Beckett's men. She knew they were looking for her. She knew what they wanted. _

_The rain soaked her dress and the sack she carried full of food. Finally, she approached the alleyway that her apartment was hidden in. She hurried down it and into the hidden stairwell, up to the door that sheltered her daughter._

_"Bella," she called quietly, once the door was closed and locked behind her. The sound of small feet padding through the kitchen could be heard, which made her smile._

_"Mama!" her daughter exclaimed, hugging her legs._

_"Hello, my sweet girl," Holly grinned, leaning down to kiss the top of the little girl's head. "I got you your favorite bread." She smiled as Bella jumped up and down, tugging on the skirt of Holly's dress. "Shall we have lunch?" _

_"Please, mama!" she exclaimed. Holly laughed at her daughter and began to slice some of the French bread she had picked up at the market. Bella carefully pulled down two plates from the cabinet and brought them over to her mother._

_"Would you like butter, Bella?" she asked, already knowing the answer._

_"Yes, please, mommy." She said politely. Holly buttered two pieces and set each of them on their plates. Handing them to the little girl, she told her to put them on the table, then wait for her there. She began to put the bread in the breadbox so it could stay fresh. _

_Suddenly, she heard a crash come from the door. As she headed towards the source, her hands shook. There she found Ian Mercer and members of the British Royal Navy filing into her small apartment and tearing it apart. "Restrain her!" Yelled Mercer in his familiar, dry accent. Two Navy members grabbed her and threw her against the wall. "Find the little girl and take her back to the _Intrepid_." He ordered._

_"No!" Holly said breathlessly. "No!" she yelled, struggling against the men._

_"Your punishment for the murder of Governor Benet is death. The little girl will be taken to an all girls' school in the port of Veracruz." Mercer said harshly. _

"_Mama!" Bella cried as a Navy member dragged her out the door. _

_"It's okay, my darling. You'll be all right." Holly called, wincing as Mercer shouted new orders to take both girls to Port Royal, and to keep Holly at the end of the line. _

_As they started towards the dock, Holly felt the dagger that she kept stowed in her bodice. That would be her only line of defense. She caught them off guard, pulling both of them back into an alley and punching them both in the jaw to catch them off guard. "Now, let's make a deal, boys. Either you let me go, or I stab you." She said, drawing the dagger from her dress. Both their eyes widened, but one began to yell for help. Feeling desperate, Holly stabbed him. Her eyes shifted to the other soldier, whose eyes were wide and found him speechless. She quickly ran in the other direction, knowing that she had no choice, but to get the ship ready to sail and find her daughter. _

"Holly?" Jack asked quietly, finding her frozen at the foot of Bella's bed. In her hands was a beautiful navy blue dress. At the bottom was sea foam colored trim with light blue flowers and dark blue leaves. At the top was another trim with lace and pearls; the corset was the same pattern as the trim at the bottom. The sleeves were simple with pearls hanging from them like tear drops.

"Oh, um," she stuttered, stowing the dress back below Bella's cot. "Y-yes," Tears had been shed, Jack realized as he kneeled beside her. He gently cupped her face and turned her face towards his.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked gently, wiping the stray tears away. Holly sighed, raking a hand through her long red, curly hair. She told the story to him, which left him speechless. He had killed many men before, but hearing the words come out of her mouth made him wary of her instantly. Gently, Jack drew her close and tucked her head below his chin. "It's all right now, love. No one can hurt you."

"That's just the thing, Jack. They can… and they know how." She said, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"They won't do anything while I'm around." He whispered, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"And why's that?" she asked, wiping the final tears from her face.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love." He grinned, watching happily as she laughed.

"Most feared pirate in the seven seas." She said quietly, crawling towards him and leaving their faces just inches apart. "Notorious lover." She placed a kiss on his lips. "I've 'eard stories," Holly whispered, "from the women in port… saying that Captain Jack Sparrow is the best lover ever to touch down in Tortuga." Jack let out a short breath slowly. "There were times when I wanted to find out for myself."

"And you will," he whispered, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Aye. I will taste those waters." She whispered. "Soon, I hope."

"Aye, very soon." He confirmed. Suddenly, she stood up and strode from the room, leaving Jack sitting on the floor… hot and bothered.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" he demanded in his captain voice, hurrying to follow her to the door.

"I find it quite enjoyable." Holly grinned. "You're not the only one left hanging, Jack. You know what I want." She turned quickly again, pulling her coat over her shirt and corset. Jack followed quickly, grabbing her hand and pulling her back into his body so they were facing each other. He kissed her quickly and passionately, feeling her relax under his touch. Holly whimpered into his mouth, clutching Jack's forearms tightly. She didn't seem so fiery and Captain-like when beneath his lips.

"Two can play at this game, love." Jack whispered against her lips. Just as it was said, he was gone, leaving her leaning against the black wood of the _Pearl_. Her chest rose and lowered quickly as she closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure. He looked back at her only to see her with her eyes closed, head tipped back against the _Pearl_'s beautifully stained wood. He gulped, knowing he was in deep trouble.


	18. Chapter 18

Slowly, Holly gathered Bella's clothing and some of her trinkets she had collected in miscellaneous ports. The _Black Pearl_ was approaching Port Royal, which was where mother and daughter would be separated for at least two months. Small sniffles could be heard as Holly packed her daughter's things. This was truly the hardest thing she had ever done.

"Isabella," Holly said quietly.

"Yes, mama?" she answered, watching her mother sit next to her on the bed.

"I want you to have something." The mother said, pulling a ring off her left hand and carefully revealing a silver necklace from her pocket. "Whenever you find yourself missing me, you can look at this." She explained, threading the necklace through the ring.

"Thank you, mommy." Bella said, little voice shaking as Holly clasped the necklace behind her daughter's neck.

"You're welcome, my darling." Holly whispered, pulling her daughter close.

Jack sat at his navigation table across the room, watching the scene unfold. His heart was heavy for the woman who had shanghaied him into becoming a co-captain. He felt something towards her… what was what he couldn't figure out for himself.

"Captains, we've made port." Gibbs said quietly, sticking his head inside the captain's quarters door. He sent a sympathetic smile the girls' way and nodded respectively to his true captain.

The male captain stood, boots heavy against the wood of the _Pearl_ as he walked towards the two girls. He took Bella's bag and politely helped Holly to her feet. The female captain scooped her daughter from the bed and followed Jack out onto the deck of the _Pearl_. There waited Elizabeth and young William.

"You be a good girl for Mrs. Turner." Holly whispered into her daughter's ear. "I love you, sweet girl."

"Yes, mama. I love you, as well." She whispered back. Holly set her down onto the deck. Jack handed Bella her bag and received a hug around the legs, much to his surprise.

"Goodbye, Captain Jack. Take good care of my mommy." She said, looking up at him. The statement took the infamous pirate captain by surprise. But, being the quick witted man he was, he was able to conjure a response.

"Goodbye, dearie. I'll take good care of your mum, savvy?" he grinned, ruffling her hair. Bella smiled up at him, nodding.

Elizabeth took Bella's hand after bidding adieu to her friends. As they headed for the gangplank, Holly slipped her hand into Jack's. She watched as Elizabeth walked down the dock with Bella and William then disappeared around a corner, into the bustling town of Port Royal.

Holly hadn't realized that she had begun crying. She still stood beside Jack, who held her now trembling hand tightly. He nodded to Gibbs, who began shouting orders to the crewmen to leave Port Royal.

"Come, love," Jack whispered, pulling her close with an arm around her waist. Holly rested her head against his strong shoulder, taking the hand opposite of hers. "You know that she is in good hands."

"I know." She agreed, nodding and releasing his hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"And I made an accord with dear Bella to keep you safe. I promise that I will uphold my bargain and return you safely to her." Jack said gently, turning her face towards his with a soft touch to her chin.

"Aye," she replied, wrapping both arms around his torso. He rested his cheek against her hair. This was just the beginning of a long journey for the two of them.

"Shall we retire to the cabin for the night?" he whispered, thumb caressing her cheek as he cupped her face. She nodded. Jack released her and followed her to the cabin that he now shared with her, sending looks only a captain could give to his crew, who snickered at the public displays of affection that the captain had begun giving to the female captain.

A/N: Thank you to all of you who are reading this story! I hope you're all enjoying!


	19. Chapter 19

Jack stood at the portside railing of the _Pearl_, watching the full, white Caribbean moon glimmer down onto the calm ocean waters. His body swayed in time with the sea; a habit he had taken to over the years.

Holly watched him from behind, nervously tugging at the sleeve of her dress. The same and only dress she had stowed beneath Bella's bed. The same and only dress that brought back those horrible memories of the East India Trading Company. It had been far too long since she'd worn one. Hopefully this was the right occasion. Jack was well worth a dress, wasn't he?

She smoothed out the dress and made sure that her hair was pulled back in place, hoping that she looked as delectable to the captain as he was to her.

The man in front of her turned, not aware of her presence… but he soon was.

His dark eyes dragged up and down her silk–clad body. Holly held her breath in preparation for the consensus.

"You look gorgeous." He grinned. A blush stained her cheeks. "Absolutely…" he paused, taking a smooth step towards her, "stunning." Jack swept her into his arms and planted a kiss on her soft, warm lips. She gasped, hands quickly moving to his shoulders. One hand of his moved to the back of her neck, deepening their passionate kiss. A small whimper escaped from her throat as he wrapped his other arm tighter around her waist. Suddenly, he pulled away, deep brown eyes boring into hers. "Are you certain this is what you want?"

The only response he received was an eager, silent nod from the woman in front of him.

Jack swept her from the deck of the _Pearl_ and off her feet. Her arms wrapped tightly around the back of his neck as she kissed him again. When she pulled away, she realized she was out of breath… as was he.

"May I carry you, darling?" he asked, supporting her with a hand to his arse.

"Aye," she breathed.

Jack all but kicked the door to their quarters open in haste to bed the pirate captain in his arms. He laid her on the bed, fingers carefully, but expertly, untying her bodice. Her head rolled back against the bed and she closed her eyes as he began to kiss her neck.

"Jack," she whimpered, her hand tangling in his dreadlocks. Once her bodice was fully untied, he focused on letting his hands explore. She took deep breaths to calm herself. Jack was truly wreaking havoc on her body. "Jack," she moaned again.

Holly gently pushed his coat off his shoulders as he continued to kiss her neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone and down to the top of her dress. "Jack," she whispered, wiggling out from under him. "Lay down," she commanded.

Jack grinned and obeyed, throwing his coat onto a chair not far away. Holly untied her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders as she straddled his strong, muscular thighs.

He pulled her dress down over her hips. All that was keeping him from her beautiful now was a corset.

She stared down at him, the back of her hand caressing his cheek. Eyes not leaving his, she placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Jack groaned, hands traveling up to the ties on her corset. He sat up, untying them while keeping his lips on hers. Holly broke the kiss and bowed her head, kissing his warm, salty neck.

Jack's breathing quickened as she placed a kiss just below his ear. Her tongue curled against the hollow of her ear. "Ohhh," he groaned, hands fisting the dress at her hips. Her lips traveled down to his chest; gently sucking on his warm, tan skin. "Holly," he moaned.

"My darling," he whispered as she pulled his shirt over his head. Her hands rested at his chest as she pulled back to stare at into his eyes. "Not quite fair."

"Hmmm?" she murmured, kissing his forehead.

"You can see my skin, but I can't see yours." He said, pulling at her corset, gold teeth gleaming in the candlelight. Her hands gently took his as he pulled the corset over her head. He flung it onto the chair with his coat as he gazed at her body. "Absolutely stunning," he whispered, dark eyes running over her bare skin.

Jack flipped them both over and pulled the remaining articles of clothing off, flinging them towards the piles. He couldn't take his eyes off her. His breathing quickened as he anticipated his not too distant future.

Holly almost panted at the sight of Jack pulling his trousers off. With the man completely naked, she climbed beneath the sheets. Jack followed, bending down to kiss her gently. Nudging her legs apart, he gently gripped her hips in preparation. He leaned forward just slightly. She felt him at her entrance… and it felt so nice to finally have a man once again. "Jack, please." She whispered.

He finally obeyed, pushing inside of her for the first time. "Oh!" Holly gasped, pulling him down to her as he bowed his head to kiss her. Jack moved in and out of her slowly, careful not to harm her in any way. Her moaned overtook his ears, bringing a small smirk to his lips.

She felt so wonderful around him: so warm, so inviting, and so tight. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as her head rolled back against the pillows.

"Oh, Jack," she dragged out. He silenced her with a passionate kiss and took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent. Her body trembled like a palm frond in a hurricane beneath him. She exhaled deeply against his sweating neck, lips caressing his skin. He groaned loudly, feeling himself becoming closer and closer to releasing.

Holly's moans became more frequent and higher pitched. He could tell that she was as close as he was, if not more.

"Jack," she said breathlessly, turning her face towards hers to kiss him.

"Oh, my love," he whispered, panting as he brought them closer and closer. He slowed, making her groan in protest.

"Jack, please. Faster," she pleaded, kissing him roughly. He held back as much as possible, resisting her pleads.

"Savor the moment, love." He whispered against her cheek, trailing kisses to her mouth. She arched her body towards him, begging for more.

"Jack," she pleaded once more, a pained look written on her features. He finally gave in, moving much quicker than before. Holly finally reached her peak, letting out a strangled moan. Jack came with her, collapsing into her arms in fatigue. Her arms constricted around him gently as he tucked his head beneath her chin. Her eyes closed as Jack pulled the sheets tighter around the two of them.


End file.
